Game Update 93
March 28th, 2019 New Episode: Justice League Dark An otherworldly daemonic entity looms over Gotham City, threatening to devour all of existence. Join John Constantine, Zatanna, Shazam, and a cabal of powerful magic-users to fight back the Devourer! Journey to iconic magical locations, including Shazam's Rock of Eternity, A.R.G.U.S.' fabled Black Room, the House of Mystery, and Limbo Town. It's up to you to stop this ancient magic before it's too late! Justice League Dark features new daily and weekly Open World missions, a new Duo and Alert, plus normal and Elite versions of two new Raids. Earn new feats, new collections, and new gear. To get started, look for Justice League Dark in your Mission Journal. Justice League Dark is free to access for Members. For a limited time, special “Event” versions of all content in Justice League Dark will be available to all players, level 10+. Look for these Event versions in the Events tab of your On Duty menu. New Open World Missions - Chaos Gotham Enter Gotham to find the city deep in the clutches of chaos and disorder. A tear in the fabric of the universe itself covers the night sky. Aid Dr. Fate (Heroes) or Felix Faust (Villains) in tipping the balance towards Order or Chaos. *Look for Chaos Gotham in your Warp Menu or use the teleporter in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom *New Daily and weekly missions in Chaos Gotham. *Minimum Level: 10 New Duo – JLD: Pub Crawl Zatanna and Constantine are chasing down a lead about a “big time deal” in the Oblivion Bar. Help them out before the trail goes cold. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Pub Crawl under Tier 9 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Pub Crawl (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Alert – JLD: Darkness Rising Join Constantine as he “invites himself” into the A.R.G.U.S. Black Room. Once there, assist Constantine in acquiring mystical aid from the agency, in hopes of defeating the daemonic attack on Gotham. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Darkness Rising under Tier 9 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Darkness Rising (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Raid and Elite Raid – JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane Zatanna is assembling a fellowship of powerful allies in the House of Mystery to formulate a plan for dealing with Klarion and the ancient magic that has been unleashed in Gotham. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Raid and Elite Raid – JLD: Shattered Gotham The Lords of Order have assembled in a much-changed Gotham City for a final stand against the daemonic invasion. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Shattered Gotham under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Shattered Gotham (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. New Gear, Base Items, Feats and More *Earn a new event currency: Daemohedrons *Master four new Artifacts *Acquire new gear inspired by Etrigan and Steve Trevor *Plus collect new base items, feats, and more. Artifacts *Episode 33 Artifacts can now be purchased from Constantine without completing their quests. Gear *Quarks Gear scaling max increased to 232. *Vault Gear scaling max increased to 220. Utility Belt *Potent Utility Belt Box can now be deleted. Characters *Many communicator message-givers now have updated art. *Character models have been updated throughout the game for Zatanna, John Constantine, Felix Faust, Doctor Fate, and Shazam. *Existing Legends characters still use the classic character model. Tactical Mods *Adjusted the Tactical mods for Group Transducer, Sacrifice, Transcendence, and Tranquil Pool to return 10% of Supercharge cost. Supercharge Abilities *Vacuum Bubble **Increased cooldown to 30 seconds (up from 1 second) **Increased damage of ability. *Devastating Flip **Increased cooldown to 30 seconds (up from 1 second) **Increased damage of ability. *Dash Attack **Increased cooldown to 30 seconds (up from 1 second) **Increased damage of ability. **Increased shield value of ability. *Gale **Increased cooldown to 30 seconds (up from 1 second) **Increased damage of ability *Speed Drain **Increased cooldown to 30 seconds (up from 1 second) **Increased damage of ability *Pheromone Bloom **Increased cooldown to 30 seconds (up from 12 second) **Increased damage of ability **Increased HoT and Burst healing of ability Supercharge Shields *Changed the following abilities to cost 10000 Supercharge, and adjusted values to be more inline with each other through overall effective healing via shield absorption or direct heals. **Group Transducer: Reduced value of shield portion of ability. **Transcendence: Increased value of shield portion of ability. **Sacrifice: value remains the same except for Supercharge cost. **Tranquil Pool: Increased value of shield portion of ability. Category:Game Update Category:Justice League Dark (Episode)